


Rest

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Vhenan AU [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom Solas, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Painplay, Rope Bondage, Sex Magic, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: "Solas just sitting in a chair watching Lyna writhe due to his magic while lazily masturbating." Prompt on tumblr from @thema-sal-shiral





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, guys! Seriously...

In a rare moment of rest, Lyna struggled to even out her breathing. In through the nose, out through the mouth, she focused on nothing else for a few long moments. Air filling her lungs and holding it for just a moment and then exhaling slowly. In. And out. In. And out.

And then lightning sparked across her body, tightening her nipples and making her scream again. So good, it was so good. Heat and sharpness in the lightning to create the most perfect pain. It was followed almost immediately by a rush of cold and she instinctively tried to curl up away from it but the ropes around her wrists and ankles kept her flat on the bed. She tugged at them anyway, whimpering when the goosebumps that had broken out on her skin were suddenly scorched by flames. A moment of breathless waiting followed in which she tried to breathe again, but she had taken only a single breath before the next blow came. It was force magic, but modified. It cracked like a cane across her breasts and she arched up with a shriek.

Her breasts were bruised and sore, nipples red and aching. All her muscles were straining and she was actively fighting a charley horse in her calf by keeping her foot flexed even as she tugged on the ropes that bound her. She was sweating, the rumpled sheets beneath her damp and sticky with it. And her core pulsed in time to the pounding of her heart. She wanted to rub her thighs together for friction, for pressure, for anything to soothe that ache, but no sooner did she have that thought than lightning crackled up her inner thighs and made all her muscles jump and twitch as she screamed anew.

“Yellow,” she ground out between her teeth as the charley horse in her calf won out. Instantly, all magic ceased. “Left leg. Cramp in my calf.” Instantly, a cool rush of healing magic soothed the cramping muscle. It was only a moment before the pain was only a memory and she was ready for more.

“Better?” came the cool voice from across the room. Lyna nodded, then remembered to speak.

“Yes, vhenan,” she told him, her voice raw and hoarse. “I am ready for more.”

“You are certain?”

“Yes, vhenan,” she said again. “I would like more.”

“Then look at me,” he told her, and she obeyed without hesitation. Solas was seated in a chair several feet away, exactly as naked as she was. Which is to say, he was completely nude. He was watching her, cheeks flushed, ears pink, eyes dark with lust. He was fully erect and lazily stroking himself with one hand. She bit back a moan at the sight of his long, slender fingers wrapped around his cock and stroking from base to head, tugging slightly at the foreskin. It made her mouth water and she licked her lips, wanting to taste him. “Keep your eyes on me, ma lath. You understand?”

“Yes, vhenan,” she whimpered, raising her eyes to his face. Gods, but he was beautiful like this, all dark power and lust.

The liquid heat of candle wax dripped onto her breasts, though she knew there was no candle above her. She groaned and arched up into the sensation, keeping her eyes trained on Solas. The drops increased in speed, mimicking candle wax so perfectly that the sharp sting of each drop lingered in a slow heat as though trapped under drying layers of wax. Then one drop, hotter than the rest, fell upon her nipple and she cried out and arched up and threw her head back, breaking eye contact.

A moment later her gaze returned to him, but the damage was done. She had disobeyed, as a single raised brow reminded her. Solas clucked his tongue and waved his free hand lazily, making the sensation of candle wax on her chest disappear. She whimpered slightly at the loss and in anticipation of her punishment. He sighed, sounding disappointed, though the gleeful light in his eyes told a different story. Slowly, deliberately, he stood from the chair. He took a step closer and ice formed on her inner thighs, making her jerk in her restraints and cry out. Another step and lightning crackled under the ice and across her belly, and she screamed. A third step and fire roared between her legs, melting the ice and scorching her core and she arched up, straining her bonds and shaking desperately. One final step brought him beside the bed, and with it came his magic once more, but entirely different. He penetrated her cunt with his magic and it felt as though his cock was sliding into her wet heat. She trembled and keened at the unexpected intrusion, loving it, but the mimicked member grew inside her, stretching her, filling her until she thought she might tear. Her eyes widened and her breath came in quick, sharp pants and Solas watched with wide, dark eyes as she took everything he gave without protest and kept her eyes fixed on his with determination.

When she was as full as he could make her without ripping her apart, he filled her with just the slightest warmth and crackle of lightning, just enough to stimulate, and she screamed as her orgasm rushed over her. She struggled to keep her eyes open and fixed on his even as her vision filled with spots and grew blurry. Her body convulsed, trembling, and she was sure she was screaming but all she heard was rushing water. Her nerves thrummed with energy, pain and pleasure traveling through her and she didn’t know if he was giving her more even as she came undone or if it was merely left over from earlier but it was perfect.

When she finally returned to herself, she struggled to catch her breath. In through her nose and out through her mouth, but she was so out of breath that it was difficult. Solas gently cupped her face in his hand and she leaned into the touch. He smiled at her softly, lovingly, and released the wrist that was closest to him from its binding. He massaged feeling back into her hand before moving to her other arm to give it the same treatment. Her ankles were released next and they received the same gentle massage until the tingles stopped.

“I believe it is time for a bath, ma lath,” he whispered, kissing her brow. He searched her gaze and she smiled at him.

“A bath sounds perfect,” she agreed, her breathing slow and deep now, fatigue settling into her muscles. He smiled and continued to tend to her, caring for her body in the aftermath as she assured him that it had been perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Not canon only because I choose to have a different dynamic between Lyna and Solas. I LOVE Dom!Solas. Love everything about it. I'll probably write more of it, too! But canonically, I don't use this dynamic. Which is why this ended up in my AU folder. It was so fun, though...


End file.
